It's reality
by Noemi Tenshi
Summary: That's a shortfic 'bout Zel and Xel. Please RR


It's reality!  
  
Hello, Minna-san ^.^  
  
First I want to warn you, because this is my first English fanfic. And I am sorry, because my English is bad T.T (I can't the tense, nor grammar... actually I can nothing, but I do it)  
  
Disclaimer: Me = only the plot (if there's *is* a plot...)  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, shonen ai, shonen ai XD  
  
~+~  
  
Xellos P.O.V  
  
I'm sitting on a tree and watch Lina-tachai as always. They're in a Inn and fighting about food. Actually Amelia, Gourry and Lina are fighting about food. Zelgadis sits next to them, drinking coffee and trying to hide his face from other peoples stares. Why does he do this? He isn't ugly!  
  
"Hey Zel! Don't you eat something?" asks Lina. "No. I'm not hungry!" answers Zel, "I'm tried. I'm going to bed! Good night" Liar! He is very hungry and not tried! "Good night" the rest of the group replies.  
  
~+~  
  
Zelgadis P.O.V.  
  
And so ends another fucked up day in my fucked up life! Gods, sometimes I wonder, why I don't give up and die. No one would care. No one would miss me. Perhaps Lina and the rest will be happy to see me dead. "My, my Zel- chan" I hear a familiar voive behind me. Oh no! Not *him*!  
  
"What do you want, fruitcake?" I hiss. "Zel-chan, I'm afraid, but that's a secret" he smiles and wafes a finger. I sigh. Why do I bother and as, anyway? "I'm tried. Let me sleep" "I don't believe you" "No one asked you! Let me be!" I say harshly. "But Zel-chan, I think you should talk about your problems. Tell me, what is bothering you?" Xellos asks me, eyes wide open and without the usual smile. "That's not your business! GO AWAY!" I shout. A hurt expression pass over his face befor he vanish... . Nah, Xellos can't feel hurt. He is a Mazoku!  
  
~+~  
  
Xellos P.O.V.  
  
Zel, why don't you trust me? After that though I can't help, but must laugh. Not the happy-go-lucky smile, that everyone knows. A bitter laugh. I'm a Mazoku. How can I expect him to trust me? But... I want to take his pain away! I want him to forget... . Forget his cure, forget the pain. But he don't allowed me. I only want to help!  
  
~+~  
  
Zelgadis P.O.V.  
  
Damn Mazoku! Why doesn't he let me alone? Hmpf. Because he feeds of my pain. He is so annying, sadistic, confusing, has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen... .  
  
Hey! Where did *that* come from? I must stop thinking! Must sleep. SLEEP!  
  
~+~  
  
Xellos P.O.V.  
  
I shouldn't be watching him. I'm a Mazoku. I don't have any emotions... shouldn't have any. Wait! Where's Zel?! I thought he went to bed?  
  
I appear in Zel's room. Alright, there is a chair, a desk, a bed... a bed without Zel! Zel, where are you? Why have I leave him alone?  
  
+Xellos?+ my master calls during the mindlink.  
  
+...Hai Jou-ou-sama?+  
  
+ What's the matter? Why are you so upset?+ she asks me.  
  
+...+  
  
+Tell me, Xellos+  
  
+You know about Zelgadis. The Chimera, who is traveling with Lina-tachai?+  
  
+Yes?+ she says slowly.  
  
+Well... he is vanished+  
  
+And why is this bothering you?+ she wants to know.  
  
+I... I don't know+ I reply.  
  
+I see...+ she waits for an other answer.  
  
+Uhm... I'm worried about him... sort of... I think+  
  
+You are... worried?+ Jou-ou-sama asks.  
  
+Err... yes?+  
  
+'Yes!' or 'Yes?'+ she wants to know.  
  
+...+  
  
+That's not very helpful Xellos+  
  
+YES! I KNOW, BUT I DON'T KNOW+ I shout. I can't believe I shouted at my master!  
  
+That's not very helpful either+ she says calmly.  
  
+I don't understand this. I'm a Mazoku, therefore I shouldn't feel anything. So, why do I feel something? Why does my heart ache, everytime that b*tch Amelia touches him? Why aches my heart everytime he shout at me, to go away? Why does it ache, when he is angry with me? Why? WHY?+ I collapse on the ground, sobbing.  
  
+Because you are in love with him+ Jou-ou-sama answers me.  
  
+I'm what?+ I can't belive that my master actually said that I'm in love!  
  
+You are in love with him+ she says again.  
  
+B-but+ I stutter.  
  
+Mazoku don't have emotions?+  
  
+Yes+  
  
+Silly! Mazoku are capable of love! It's very hard for us, but we are!+  
  
+Oh+ I say stubbornly.  
  
+Yes, 'Oh'! So go after your little Chimera. He's at Dolphine's place+  
  
+As you wish mistresse!+  
  
~+~  
  
Zelgadis P.O.V.  
  
"Are you awake, my little pet?" a female voice asks me. I blink. "What?" "That's good, my little pet. I'm Kai-ou Dolphine and you are...?" the woman asks, ignoring my question. I sigh. Kai-ou Dolphine, huh? "I'm Zelgadis Greywers. What do you want from me?" "Why are you so mean to me? I only want to talk to someone!" she whining.  
  
"You only want to talk to seomone?" I repeat in disbelief. "Yes" Dolphine answers. Oh joy! I always end up with crazy people! First Lina, with her eat-mania and Gourry, with his none-understanding [1], then Amelia with her justice-fanaticism and Xellos with his damned happy-go-lucky smile! And now a insane Dark Lord. Life is wonderful!  
  
"Err... you have the other Dark Lords. Why don't you go to them?" I ask. That was a mistake. Dolphine give me a No-one-understand-me-and-everyone- hates-me gaze and her eyes fills with tears. "They have no time for me! Xellas-chan is drunken or at her horses [2]. Diny-chan is always busy with L-sama-knows-what. And Febreeze [3] uhm I mean Phibrizo and Garv are dead"  
  
She is really carzy. I understand why the other Dark Lords don't want to hung up with her. But... "Why do you have kidnapped me?" "I honestly don't know" Dolphine says, "I had feel something delicious... and I wanted to have it..." "Wha..?" Yeah, right! She's a Mazoku after all. "May you bring me back, please?" I ask nicley - I hope! "No" she says defiantly. "Why?" "I don't want to!" Alright, L-sama hates me really.  
  
"See, I must go to my friends. They are worried about me" "I don't care, besides I can be your friend" Totaly insane! But why not... . She seems very nice. Ha! A Dark Lord and nice! On the other hand... she is insane. Maybe she *is* nice. "Okay Dolphine" "Aww! Thanks Zel-chan!" She hugs me.  
  
~+~  
  
Xellos P.O.V.  
  
I teleport to Dolphine's place. It was easy. I thought, that she would have had barrieres or something like that, but there was nothing. I appear over Zel and Dolphine... an the b*tch is huging him! And Zel smiles!  
  
Then he notices me and looks at me with quetsioned eyes. I open my own eyes to take a last good look from him. Then I go.  
  
~+~  
  
Zelgadis P.O.V.  
  
Dolphine huges me. In the first second I am surprised. But I hug her back with am mentaly shrug. I have a Mazoku friend, so what? Ugh... . In the next moment Xellos appears above us. He looks... hurt. So I wasn't mistaken back in the hotel, he was there hurt, too. He opens his eyes and there is so much pain!  
  
Before I can say or do something he disappeares. What is wrong with him?  
  
"You must go after him" Dolphine says smirking. "What?" Dolphine sighs. "Look, he took the hole situartion wrong. He thinks, I'm your" she giggles, "your girlfriend" I must look very funny, because she burst out in laughters. "And why does he care?" I ask her. I have a light suspiction, but I don't dare to hope.  
  
"You are both so stupid!" Dolphine rolled her eyes. "Stupid?" But Dolpine doesn't answer me, insteed she grabs my arm an teleport us away.  
  
~+~  
  
Xellos P.O.V.  
  
"Why did Zel di this? Why Dolphine? I thought he hates all Mazoku. Or... maybe he hates only me? I can't understand this! I didn't do anything seriously to him! And why Dolphine! He knows her for only a few minutes!  
  
Why did he do this to me..." I sob, "But he doesn't even know, what he had done to me. I'm only a trickster priest, ne? I wish I had done something, so he would like me an maybe" I sob louder, "maybe love me, as I love him..." I break down.  
  
"Is this true, Xellos? Do you... love me?" I hear *him* asking me softly. He stands behind me... and that b*tch is with him! She smiles to me and disappear then. I blink. "W-what?" I ask. "I asked you, if you really love me" Zel repeats slowly. "Why do you want to know?" Isn't this obiously?! "Xellos, I need to know, please" he begs. "Why?" "Because, I need to know" he walks towards me.  
  
I bit my lips. What to do? "Xellos" he whispers, "Do you love me? I need to know, because I love you" What? Did he just that, what I thought he had said? But... Zel presses his lips against mine and I stop thinking. And kiss him back.  
  
Mm. He tastes delicious, sweet. Zel breaks the kiss. I want to protest, but he says grinnig, that he must breathe. I grin back and capture his lips in another kiss. That's better than any dream.  
  
It's reality!  
  
OWARI  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+  
  
Err... This was odd, silly! And my English isn't bad... it's worse! But I was boring at school -.- Please review ^.^ Noemi  
  
1) Is this even a word? 2) Insider ^.^ 3) Another insider 


End file.
